


Model Military Man

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets an offer Rodney doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Military Man

**Author's Note:**

>  [](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/profile)[**berlinghoff79**](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/)wanted a fic to go with one of her magazine covers, I chose [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/000777wk) one (picture is NSFW). I imagine that this story happens sometime after the Stargate program has been declassified and DADT is no longer in existence. Enjoy. Also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

"They want you to do what?" Rodney squeaked.

John rolled his eyes and sighed. He'd told Rodney during breakfast in hopes that he would just say yes because he wasn't properly caffeinated yet. No such luck. And even after ten years together, officially, Rodney still found ways to annoy him. It was endearing in a dysfunctional sort of way.

"It's just a couple of pictures, Rodney. Nothing that we haven't done before."

Rodney waved his hands frantically.

"No, no, no! This is _completely_ different. You're going to be **_naked_**!"

"I'll have a robe."

"But it's going to be untied," Rodney added. "Everyone's going to see…."

"What?" John asked. "This?"

He stood from the table, tugging on the belt of his robe. It fell open slowly, showing off his lean, toned form. He knew there were scars, but those had mostly faded, visible only up close, really close.

"I'm damn good looking for my age, Rodney. Why wouldn't I want everyone to see this?"

John slowly moved around the table to where Rodney was sitting across the room. He watched as Rodney followed his every move, without comment, which usually meant trouble but this time John knew it meant he was going to get his way. He moved his hands to part the robe even further. Revealing more skin made   
Rodney's eyes start to glaze over. John was winning.

"Would you deny the American public, the world, the right to see this," he waved a hand slowly down his body, "And know that it belonged to you, M. Rodney McKay?"

"McKay-Sheppard," Rodney corrected, reaching for John.

John grinned and stepped forward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three months later, the issue of Men magazine featuring Colonel John Sheppard (ret) was the highest grossing issue for the company. Offers of marriage, propositions for sex and other inquires about the Colonel that bombarded the magazine's office were all dutifully shredded.

A small follow up two months later featured the Colonel and his faithful husband of eight years, Rodney.   
With pictures. Naked pictures. Explicit naked pictures.

That issue out sold the original ten-fold.


End file.
